


don't wanna let go

by kevinohmasbueno



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M, Making Up, Sulking, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinohmasbueno/pseuds/kevinohmasbueno
Summary: Michael feels horrible, Alex wants to talk.





	don't wanna let go

**Author's Note:**

> Day4: “I know you didn’t ask for this.”  
This is late as always, still trying to catch up though.

Michael has been _sulking_ for the past days, his mom had said it was fine to tell Alex. If he loved Michael, he’d understand. Michael couldn’t live with hiding it from him either. Everything reminds him of Alex: his guitar, the few posters on his wall, the pictures from prom glued to his shelves and the records and movies on the desk. He should have known better. How was Alex supposed to react? His boyfriend was an alien, how do you take that in?

Michael punches the wall, “Don’t break it!” comes his mom’s voice from downstairs, he grunts. He’s trapped inside, where else is he supposed to go? All his friends are Alex’s friends, even before he crashed down on Earth. They are all with Alex, or Michael hopes so. He should be taken care of.

“Do you want anything for dinner?” His mother asks, leaning on the doorframe. He shakes his head from the bed, “Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?” She smiles, leaving a few acetone bottles on the desk and bedtable. “Darling, he’ll try to understand for you. Just be patient, it can take longer than we expected.” He smiles sadly, “I hope he’s not scared of me, just that.” She ruffles his hair before leaving, “Try to get some sleep, Michael.”

When he gets under the bedsheets, he grabs the pendant hanging around his neck. It’s his grandpa’s stone, he hopes wherever the man is, he can give him enough strength. He turns around, staring at the pictures. There’s Alex in Albuquerque, Alex at prom, them with their guitars. He wants to go back desperately, wishing time traveling could be his power.

He falls asleep like that, curled up in a ball, pendant in hand and tears in his eyes.

The week passes by in a blur, he stays inside. His mother doesn’t force him to go to class so he just spends the day at home, playing guitar and reading the X-Men comics Alex had left there. It’s Sunday again and Michael can’t help not to think about last week, at how badly he had fucked up in their three months anniversary. The urge to cry comes back but a rock hits against his window, he wants to laugh because he had seen that in a few movies with Alex.

He goes to the window, pushes it open and a tiny rock hits his chest. “Aw, watch out.” He grunts, “Sorry, didn’t wanna hit you.” Michael’s eyes widen, Alex is standing in front of his house. He has one hand in his pocket and the other falls to his side, he was caught. “Hey.” Michael says, trying to smile at the other boy. “I wanted to see you, can I come up?” He nods almost immediately; Alex goes to the gutter and tries to climb up. “What are you doing?” Michael laughs, and he feels great again because he’s laughing. Alex seems to be back. “You can just come inside; I’ll be downstairs in a second. Mom’s not home.” Alex nods, jumping off the wall and walking inside. He feels nervous, he’s been there a thousand times, but it feels so different now.

Michael is trying to brush his hair when he gets down, Alex is smiling at him even if he doesn’t realize it. “Do you want something to eat?” Alex shakes his head, they stand awkwardly. “And a drink?” Alex rejects it again, “Can I do the talking first and then we’ll decide if we eat or drink anything?” Michael nods, “Yeah, we can do that.”

“Wait,” Michael starts “I don’t know what you’re gonna say but it’s okay if you’ve changed your mind.” After that Michael sits down on the couch, far from Alex just in case he isn’t comfortable around him yet. Alex is thankful for that. He tries to speak, tells him that he does still love him, but that Michael needs to understand he wasn’t expecting him to be an alien. “I know you didn’t ask for this.” Michael laughs, “Don’t laugh!”

Michael stops him middle rant when he makes a pained expression. “What’s wrong?” He asks worriedly, Alex shakes his head, “It’s nothing, just a bruise.” He lies, Michael is staring. He must know something is off, Alex tells himself. “Was it Kyle again?”

“I haven’t seen Kyle in ages, he doesn’t even hang out at the Crashdown anymore.” Alex explains, “Then?” Michael asks again, it hits him just a second too late when Alex looks down fidgeting with his own hands. “Did… Did your dad hit you?” He can feel Alex tensing up, almost like he’s scared to say the truth to Michael. “You can trust me.” He smiles, moving closer to the boy.

Alex starts telling him the story, he starts crying when the hoodie time comes. Michael wraps him in a tight hug, Alex sobs against his shoulder. “Liz picked me up, I’ve been at her place since then.” He wraps up in a whisper, Michael rocks him. “I don’t understand how he can do that, you’re his son.”

Alex smiles sadly, “There’s so many things you don’t know yet, Michael.” He whispers, Michael wants to erase the memory of his pained voice. Humanity is fucked up, Michael tells himself.

After a while, Alex pulls away and kisses him. “You can stay here for now on if you want.” Michael says when they pull away.

Michael’s mom comes back a few hours later, startling Alex. They are both laying on the couch, Michael sleeping on top of Alex. “Sorry.” Alex says when the woman stares at them, she dismisses it with her hand. “It’s fine, darling. Just take care of him, please.” She says, smiling fondly at the boys. “I will.” Alex promises, smiling at her and looking back to his boyfriend.


End file.
